Dance
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: CeCe is getting a suspicion that Rocky and Deuce are together when Rocky says that she's going out dancing, alone...CeCe called Deuce and he says he's 'busy'. CeCe goes undercover with Ty at a teen nightclub. Will some crazy stuff happen at Harmone, the nightclub? Who knows? Well, I do...
1. Harmone

**Dance**

CeCe laid on her bed, a sigh of boredom escaped her mouth. She didn't know why she was so bored. Right now, she should be rehearsing her dance for Shake It Up! Chicago, the dance show she was on. The only good dance show in Chicago, as she says. _Maybe Rocky's bored as well,_ CeCe thought getting up from the fetus position on her bed and reached for her cell.

**Hey Rocks, doin anythin today? Bored as heck down here at my house. Good news, mums gone at work and flynn's at grams-CC**

CeCe thought Rocky would be practising her routine for the dance show, not that she was actually _busy_.

**Id love 2, but i cant...i have to get ready for something 2nite...-RB**

The redhead raised an eyebrow. _What is she doing tonight?_

**Wat is it? I could help u get ready-CC**

**Its...something private...-RB**

Must be really private if she can't tell her _best friend_.

**Well alrite...ill go see if deuce can hang...-CC**

**NO! Deuce is busy 2...his uncle needs help around the restaurant...-RB**

**Oh, alrite, later-CC**

**Bye-RB**

CeCe typed in Deuce's number and hit the green phone button.  
"Hey Rocky." He answered casually.  
"Wrong answer chico."  
Deuce cleared his throat, "Oh, hey CeCe..." He answered dryly.  
"Nice to talk to you too?"  
"Sorry, so what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, Rocky said she's getting ready for something, and Ty's probably with Tinka." _Tinka; an awful being who is dating Tyler Blue, Rocky's brother. Why he agreed? No clue._ CeCe hated mentioning Tinka, even thinking about it made her uncomfortable.  
"No, yeah, um, I'm busy tonight...I have an, uh, event to attend." He excused. _Event? Yeah, right!_ She wondered if Ty had the same excuse.  
"Alright, later." She ended the call and typed Ty's number.  
"Cello?" He greeted.  
"Hey Ty, it's CeCe."  
"Oh, what up red?" CeCe smiled and answered,  
"Where's your sister going?" She heard him sigh.  
"I don't know, somewhere fancy, I saw 3 dresses being thrown out of her room." He notified her.  
"Fancy, eh? Well I called Deuce and he said he was heading out tonight. Coincidence?" She asked for his thoughts.  
"Could be."  
"Alright, well, call or text me if you find out anything more of the subject."  
"Bye." He dismissed, she hung up and let out a long frustrated sigh. A second later her phone went off.

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium_

"Cello?" She mocked his greeting.  
"Haha, very funny. But I got news." He responded.  
"Oh, so soon? You work fast."  
"I like to think so, anyways, I think Rocky's going on a date. I've been listening and she's been saying 'No, no, no! What if he doesn't like it?'and my personal favourite; 'this isn't sexy enough!'." CeCe stifled a laugh, and as calmly as she could she said,  
"Well, I most definitely think you're right about the date...but who with?"  
"I don't know. Oh, I gotta go, Tinka's here." With that, he hung up. _A date?_ She thought about it and came to a result. Deuce, obviously Rocky and Deuce lied to CeCe because they don't know what she'd think. But she needed to know where Rocky's going so she could spy on her. CeCe still wasn't sure if she was seeing Deuce or not. She headed out the fire escape and to the Blue's residence.  
"Knock, knock." CeCe said as Rocky opened the window wearing cargo shorts and a white graphic tee.  
"Oh, hey CeCe." She stepped inside and analyzed the dresses, short, but not tight and not too fancy, flowly...  
"Nice selection of dresses you have going on here." CeCe pointed out.  
"Yeah, they're for tonight...I wanted to go out dancing."  
"Alone?"  
"Yeah...to see what it's like." Said Rocky.  
"Ah, I see. Anyways I just wanted to know what you were up to. I'd better leave, supper's soon and I gotta feed myself." CeCe dismissed herself and left to her apartment. As soon as her feet were on her own property she jogged to her computer and searched for dance parties in Chicago, about 4 popped up; Late Bar, WDS, Smart Bar, and Hamore. Since 2 of them had 'bar' in them, and WDS stood for: Waltz Dance Studio's, CeCe clicked on Hamore. It was a club for 15-19 year olds. _That's where she must be going_, CeCe discovered that the times were 7PM-12AM. To go undercover means to not be recognized by anyone, so CeCe had some shopping to do. Since Rocky knew all of her clothes and dresses, CeCe needed to get a new outfit-maybe a 1 day hair dye sort of thing.

CeCe went to her favourite mall; Woodfield, and headed into a dress store, the employee's suggested dresses for her but only one stood out. A gemstone strap black dress, it was perfect! And to match: Ann Mariono Hibachi black heels. She paid the money and headed back to the apartment building. As the door closed behind CeCe she started getting ready, using her MAC products and a straightener. She's never straightened her hair and showed it in public before, only Rocky and she know what it looks like. But that was years ago. CeCe can't even remember if it looked good. When she finished applying some Cherry Fest lip gloss she had an idea. _Rocky and Deuce won't recognize me, if I have a date myself_. She dialed her friend's number and hit 'talk'.  
"Cello?" He responded.  
"Seriously? Are we going through this stage again?" Ty chuckled and CeCe started to get nervous."Look, I know where Rocky is headed and I was going to go spy on them but I thought it would be better if you came with me...what do you think?" CeCe crossed her fingers hoping he'd say yes.  
"Alright, what time? I'll have to meet you there." CeCe smiled and told him the time.  
"O.K, see you there."  
"Bye." She hung up and completely forgot about her hair. CeCe's bright red hair could be spotted from Rocky from miles! _But I already did my make-up! Ugh, I'll have to do my best not to touch my face. _CeCe ran to the bathroom and applied the dye that she bought at the local drugstore.

45 minutes later CeCe blow-dried her hair and began straightening it. She didn't dare looking in the mirror, she loved her red hair and never wanted to change it, but she did have to check her make-up so she wouldn't look like a train wreck.  
"Oh...my...God..." She whispered playing with the ends of her hair. It was like a honey brown color that shined beneath the bathroom lights. She fixed her make-up, slipped into her heals and took the cab to Hamore.

The dance club had about 4 outdoor strobe lights, 2 on each side. There was a small line-up from the front-entrance and a bulky man in a brown tux holding the velvet rope. She paid the cabby and walked to the back of the line. On the way to the end some people caught her eye; an 18-year old looking guy and long spiky hair dyed; red, orange, pink and yellow, a girl with long black knotted hair with a long green dress, and Rocky. She had on a purple floral cocktail dress, and some regular purple pumps. _Classy_, CeCe thought as she reached the end. Rocky and her partner were 6 people up.

As soon as she got in she saw people dancing various styles; grinding, slow-dancing, believe it or not-the chicken dance. Kids at heart, teens at look. Titanium was playing, and CeCe thought that there were hundreds of kids were here, so she could dance to at least 1 song. She made her way to the dance floor and started to move. Starting out slow, then when it hit the chorus faster and edgy. It's been a while since she's danced free-style, and she loved it. A couple guys danced around her trying to match their dancing to hers, only a couple could manage parts of it. When the song ended she headed to a table. CeCe checked the fluorescent clock. **8:12PM**. _Where's Ty? Did he bail on me?_ She tried to forget about Ty and searched for Rocky and, possibly Deuce. She spotted Rocky by the teen bar ordering some fizzy drink, 2 of them to be precise. Then she headed her ways to the dance floor, drink in hand, dancing. CeCe squinted to try and get a better look at who she was passing the drink to, but only saw a tanned hand. The song changed from 'Moves Like Jagger' to 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift. She leaned on the wall her eyes surveying the area when she felt a tug on her hand. The next thing she knew was that she her hand on someone's shoulder, someone's hand on her waist and her other hand in the anonymous person's hand, swaying to the beat.  
"Cello." The not-so-anonymous person spoke.  
"Hey Ty." CeCe greeted. They were so close that their chests were ¼ of an inch apart. "What took you so long?" CeCe asked, still looking at the crowd.  
"If you look around, someone may suspect something, and we don't want that now do we? We can't have _any_ attention drawn to us." He informed her. She nodded and stared at his Hershey like eyes. "Find out anything?"  
"No, but she is here with someone, Rocky bought 2 drinks and handed it to a tanned hand."  
"Dina maybe?" Ty suggested.  
"No, she's gone on vacation to Russia." Ty sighed and CeCe noted that his breath smelled like spearmint and glitter.  
"You kissed Tinka tonight didn't you?" CeCe hypothesized raising an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Well, it's either her or Gunther, your breath smells like theirs, all glittery." CeCe looked back at the dance floor then down at her shoes.  
"How do you know what their breath smells like?" Ty questioned now raising his eyebrow at her.  
"Trust me, I know these things. So, did you kiss her?" Ty shook his head.  
"No, she was bedazzling my jacket and wanted me to kiss her bedazzler for good-luck, and I choked on some glitter." Ty clarified, CeCe looked back into Ty's eyes and smiled to herself.  
"Nice hat by the way." She announced regarding his black and white fedora.  
"Nice hair."  
"I hate it." CeCe complained, the song ended but another song went on, coincidently it was a slow one, 'Forever Young'.  
"I'm gonna miss the red." He announced playing with the end of her brown hair then placing his hand back on her waist.  
"It's a wash-out dye, thank God!" Ty chuckled and glanced at the dance floor, then his expression went serious. "What is it?" CeCe asked tensing up.  
"Rocky...she's coming this way. I think she might have seen us." They stopped slow dancing. "Quickly, hold my hand." He said lacing his hands with hers.  
"Why?"  
"Rocky won't think it's us if we act like we're together. Since she knows I'm dating Tinka, and I'm not a cheater." He explained, CeCe nodded.  
"Is she coming closer?" Ty glanced back and he saw Rocky shuffling her way over looked baffled.  
"I think so...wait, she's bringing out her cell. Quick go to the bathroom!" He whisper/yelled. They jogged to the single person's bathroom and locked the door. A second later, CeCe's cell rang.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"CeCe, how are you?" a breathless voice asked on the other side, she heard the music blaring in the background.  
"I'm fine, bored at home...decided to watch some movies." CeCe responded casually.  
"Oh, cool. It's funny, 'cause I swear I thought I saw you at the place I was at with my brother. But I had to double check since the people I saw were slow dancing, and holding hands." Rocky told laughing at the end which caused CeCe to fake laugh.  
"What? Ty and I? Get real. He's dating Tinka!"  
"Ew, I know right? Gross factor! –Hey Rocky-" she heard another voice beside her, it was familiar, and male. "oops, got to go! Later!" She heard the dial tone and locked her phone.  
"Well? Did she believe you?"  
"Yeah, but to add to our list she's here with a guy. But someone we know."  
"It must be either Deuce or Gunther, or Flynn...but Flynn's too young." CeCe nodded and they sneaked out the bathroom.  
"Let's just hope she doesn't see us again!" CeCe prayed.  
"Hey, wanna dance?" CeCe nodded and TY led her to the dance floor.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW O-OH!" CeCe yelled.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Ty yelled lastly and they laughed. They weren't trying to impress anybody with their dancing at the moment, they were just silly-dancing. Twisting their hips and pointing fingers at each other.  
"This is a lot of fun!" CeCe yelled over the speakers. Ty nodded and continued to dance.  
"CeCe? Ty? I knew you were here!" Rocky yelled. She was a couple people away from them, but she was making her way towards them.  
"Oh crap!" CeCe complained then took Ty's hand and raced to a corner. "What do we do? What do we do?" CeCe asked jumping up and down.  
"I'm not sure!" He glanced back and saw Rocky coming closer, then back at the temporary brunette bouncing off the walls. "I have 1 idea." He said at last.  
"Well, what is it?" CeCe asked, calming down. Ty glanced back at Rocky who he could now see fully. He turned back to CeCe, grabbed the sides of her face and made-out with her. CeCe was shocked but kissed back, trying to make it as believable as possible, wrapping her arms around his torso, and him tangling his hands through her hair. _I'm sorry Tinka, but I had to_, Tyler thought. Though, through his experience kissing girls, CeCe was so much different, she had this electricity that empowered him, and adrenaline that coursed through his veins. And he couldn't get enough. It was impossible.

Rocky searched the crowds for the disappearing brother and best friend. She emerged out of the dance floor and made her way to a guy wearing white skinny jeans, black and white plaid flannel buttoned shirt and black and white fedora, and a girl wearing a dress Rocky saw in Woodfields mall. In one corner of the club she saw the two. _There they are!_ Rocky marched to them, then stopped dead in her tracks. Those 2 couldn't be her brother and best friend. The 2 were completely doing full-frontal snogging! Rocky shaked her head and jogged back to her date, Deuce.

Ty and CeCe broke apart and saw Rocky jog back to Deuce.  
"Hah! I knew it, it was Deuce!" Ty praised himself. CeCe was frozen after Ty's overwhelming actions.  
"Yeah, yeah you're a genius," CeCe said in a low mono-tone. Ty raised an eyebrow at her and then realization smacked him across the face.  
"Look, about the whole...thing that happened, I was acting out of impulse and uh...it kinda just came to me...don't tell Tinka, please?" He practically begged. CeCe nodded.  
"I'm gonna go home. My surveillance mission has been a success. "Night Ty." Before CeCe turned he grabbed her arm.  
"Here let me take you home." CeCe thought it over and nodded.

The ride home was silent, the only thing that was the closest to speaking was Ty rapping along to Whistle by Flo Rida. The car eased into a stop and they sat in silence for a moment.  
"Thanks for the ride." Ty grinned,  
"Thanks for the night, I had a lot of fun." He winked and hopped out of the car. _What does that mean?_ CeCe thought confused then walked to her apartment. Through the shower and the changing she could still feel Ty's lips on hers. No matter how much she scrubbed and rubbed, it wouldn't go away. And it wouldn't for a very long time.

**Holy crap this is long! But this is just chapter 1. The next chapter I don't know if it'll be as long...I don't have many idea's...well, I have a seed idea. But I'll need a watermelon idea, like this one.**


	2. Awkward

**Dance**

_CeCe was at Rocky's house; chatting about celebrities and boys, typical female teenager actions. But Rocky's vibe seemed different. Like she could sense something was off.  
"CeCe?" She whispered looking down at her hands.  
"Yeah?" CeCe responded softly hinting something was off.  
"Do you love my brother?" Rocky raised her head so she was looking into CeCe's pupils.  
"Love? As in, in love?" Rocky nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of her best friend.  
"No, of course not! He's your brother! Besides, he's in love with Tinka! I have a better off chance with Gunther!" Rocky frowned and placed her hand on CeCe's wrist.  
"CeCe...I know he kissed you at the club, and I know that he made you feel confused when he said he had fun and winked. And I know you feel jealousy towards Tinka when they're together." CeCe felt a tear fall down her cheeks.  
"I don't want to be in love with him, I can't be in love with him. And I won't be! I'm his friend, someone he can count on and vice versa!" CeCe explained pulling her hand away. The door from the living room swung open and Ty and Tinka walked through hand in hand. Rocky and CeCe got up and regarded the two in the kitchen, Ty was getting some drinks for Tinka and himself.  
"Hey Ty. Home so soon?" Rocky questioned sitting on the couch while CeCe stood at the door frame to Rocky's room.  
"Hey Rocky," he glanced at CeCe then back at Rocky, "yeah I was just gonna show Tinka something in my room." He explained bringing out some Coco-Cola.  
"Not Coco-Cola! They use goat tail for that!" Tinka complained throwing her arms in the air. Ty raised an eyebrow then shoved the fizzy drink back into the refrigerator. CeCe rolled her eyes and walked back into Rocky's room, she laid on the bed crossing her arms behind her head. The door slowly creaked open and Ty walked in, shutting the door behind him. CeCe sat up right and crossed her legs.  
"Ty?" She questioned as said person sat beside her with his legs hanging on the edge.  
"Look, there's something I need to test." He clarified, without being questioned he leaned in and brushed his lips against CeCe's. When he broke apart their noses were barely touching and CeCe could feel his hard breath.  
"Ty? What were you doing?" Ty pushed his lips against hers and placed his hands on her hips. CeCe immediately put her hands on each side of his face and slowly laid on her back. Ty threw his shirt off and to the side. CeCe continued kissing him as she ran her hands over his fit chest. Ty began un-buttoning her shirt then she shrugged it off her shoulders.  
"TY?!" Rocky yelled just as Tinka yelled 'CeCe'._

CeCe woke up in cold sweats. She couldn't believe what she just dreamed about. She went straight to the bathroom and took a cold shower, then patted herself dry with her old green towel. CeCe threw on some capri-sweats and a tight t-shirt.

**Hey Rocky, u up?-CC**

**Yep! But the craziest thing happnd last nite!-RB**

**O rlly? Wat happnd?-CC**

**I thought i saw u and ty making out! Crazy rite?-RB**

CeCe frowned remembering that night, and how he said he had fun. What did he mean by 'fun'?

**Me? Ty? Gross! Hey wanna chill? Got some tv and food we could watch and eat-CC**

**Eh y not, b ovr soon-RB**

A moment later she heard a knock on her door. CeCe skipped over and opened the door not only showing Rocky but Ty as well.

"What are _you_ doing here?" CeCe asked towards Ty.

"Mom told me I had to bring Ty since she was leaving town for a while."

"Why doesn't he stay at his girlfriend's house?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, there have been some issues between Ty and Tinka." Rocky explained vaguely.

"Oh, I'm sorry." CeCe said as sympathetic as she could, honestly she couldn't care less; she was too upset and angry and confused at Ty.

"Well c'mon CeCe let's have some fun, eh? And Ty, I think you should join us." Rocky proposed. Ty shrugged and laid on the couch.

"What would we do?" He asked picking up a Cosmo magazine then throwing it to the side.

"Let's go swimming!" Rocky said, CeCe blushed at the thought of Ty seeing her in her bathing suit.

"Sure why not." Ty agreed and he began heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" CeCe asked Ty raising her eyebrow.

"To get changed, you guys should probably do the same, unless you guys will be swimming in that." He eyed her outfit and chuckled.

Awhile passed and Rocky and CeCe slipped into their matching bathing suits, a typical bikini with a bow in the middle of the top section, CeCe's was white with pink polka dots and Rocky's was the same except with yellow polka dots. Though they covered up with shorts and a loose tank. Ty came down wearing green swim trunks and a black tee-shirt.

"Alright let's go to an indoor pool 'cause I'm not in the mood to get a sunburn." Rocky stated as we headed outside towards Ty's car. "Oh yeah CeCe, do you mind sitting in the front seat? I wanted to take a quick nap before we get there." Rocky begged already opening the seat to the back door. CeCe paused for a moment before replying.

"Uh, yeah sure." CeCe threw her beach bag in the backseat with Rocky and climbed into the front seat beside Ty. As they emptied out of the parking lot CeCe couldn't help but ask,

"So what happened between you and Tinka?" Ty exhaled.

_**Flashback**_

_Once Ty stepped into his apartment and flicked on the lights he saw Tinka sitting on his couch, legs crossed. What she does when she's upset or angry._

"_Hey Tinka." Ty said sitting beside her._

"_Vhere Vere you?" She asked annoyed._

"_Out helping CeCe."_

"_How so?"_

"_It was just a stupid theory she had, nothing to worry about." Ty went in for a kiss but she converted it to lips to cheek. "What's wrong?"_

"_Gunther told me about you 'helping' CeCe." She used air quotes around helping._

"_What?"_

"_Gunther vas at Harmone tonight! He saw you kiss CeCe!" She exclaimed._

"_I wasn't at Harmone! CeCe wanted some help at her place!"_

"_I checked her place! Admit it! You have a thing for CeCe! Or else you vouldn't have done it!"_

"_Look she thought that Rocky and Deuce were dating so she and I went undercover, what you saw was a mistake! I don't like CeCe!"_

"_Then vhy did you do it?!"_

"_It was out of impulse!" Tinka stood up, "Tinka wait, please don't leave."_

"_You don't love me anymore! I know you don't! Just go and be with that stupid little girl!"_

"_Hey! CeCe is not stupid! And she is not little!"_

"_See! You're defending her! You like her! If you didn't you vouldn't have had an 'impulse' to kiss her!" Tinka stormed out ending her relationship with Ty._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Someone got in the way." Was all Ty could say.

"Like who? Gunther?" Ty smiled and shook his head.

"No someone on my side."

"Who was it? Must've been someone pretty important to you if she made Tinka jealous."

"She is, very important."


	3. Not Enough

**Dance**

"Rocky I can't do this," CeCe whined looking at her floral printed old fashioned bikini through the small mirror in the lady's changing room.  
"How come?" She asked wearing her purple bikini. CeCe turned and faced Rocky.  
"What if Ty makes fun of me?" Rocky rolled her eyes,  
"Why do you care about Ty's opinion? What about the cute guys there?" _Ty is cute_, CeCe thought holding her waist. "C'mon let's go and have fun!" Rocky pulled CeCe's hand and took her to the pool. "Ty!" Rocky called Ty; he just walked out of the men's changing room. He smiled at Rocky and waved and when he looked at CeCe he stiffened. _Holy bikini..._ he eyed how the bottom piece of her bikini rested in the middle of her stomach, and how the bow was slightly tilted to the left. Both CeCe and Ty felt the heat rise in their cheeks.  
"Let's try out the slide first." CeCe suggested pointing to the twisty red 20ft slide. They both agreed and gingerly walked through the chlorine water puddles. Rocky was the first to go, she plugged her nose, laid back and rode down, twisting and swooshing. Next was Ty, he gripped the two sides of the slide and before he went down he glanced at CeCe.  
"I'm a bit scared," Ty lied looking frightened, CeCe giggled.  
"What are you, 7? Just go down!" CeCe told him.  
"Will you come down with me?" CeCe rolled her eyes and smiled,  
"Alright fine, but I have to be in front." Ty agreed and CeCe slipped in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Ready?" He asked, CeCe nodded and Ty thrusted them down the side. They never wanted the ride to be over; they just wanted to stay in each other's company. They felt the cool touch of the water and soon enough, **splash!** Ty opened his eyes and he saw CeCe swim out of the way, he loved the way she swam, how her hair spread when she moved. _Beautiful...Wait, no! Tinka...Tinka...but CeCe is just so...amazing...and careless and happy...beautiful..._Ty swam up and rubbed his eyes.  
"That was so much fun!" CeCe exclaimed swimming to him.  
"I know right!, we should do it again more often." Ty said, CeCe nodded and they swam to Rocky.  
"Guys isn't it fun?" Said Rocky.  
"It is! We had a lot of fun." CeCe agreed. Rocky frowned and held her stomach. "You alright?" CeCe asked, noting her expression. She nodded,  
"Yeah I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, be back soon." Rocky swam quickly out of the pool and cautiously jogged to the restroom.  
"I wonder what's wrong with..." CeCe trailed off when she noticed how close Ty and her were, and that Ty was playing with her hair. "What are you doing?" She asked backing up from him.  
"Look what happened after the dance club, in the car..." he said knowing she knew what he meant. "I'm sorry if I gave you some mixed signals. The truth is-"  
"I know," she interrupted, "you're still in love with Tinka and you were just confused of what happened at Harmone or something like that, but I know you don't think of me in that way." CeCe said running her fingers through her bangs on top of her head.  
"Actually I was going to say that the person who Tinka envies, is you."  
"Me? Why? Is it because someone told her that we...kinda kissed?" She asked,  
"Partially..." CeCe raised her eyebrow.  
"Partially?"  
"She knows that I'm..." Ty exhaled and looked CeCe in the eyes "I'm in love with you, and not her."  
"You love m-me?" She stumbled.  
"Yup...it's what I just said."  
"That's good then." Ty arched his eyebrow.  
"How come?" CeCe leaned in quickly pecked him, Ty smiled "I like you."  
"I like you too." She winked and Ty kissed her.  
"And by like please tell me you mean 'love', or else I'll feel extremely stupid." CeCe nodded pecked his cheek.  
"Yup."  
"You have to stop with the pecks." Ty teased, CeCe pouted.  
"Why? You don't like the way I kiss?"  
"No! It's just that I'm not a big fan of teases."  
"A'ight fine." CeCe kissed him a bit longer, two seconds.  
"You're funny." Ty cupped her face and kissed her much longer, until Rocky came out. "Uh, did I miss something?" Rocky asked, Ty and CeCe quickly broke a part.  
"Ty was showing me some maneuvers." Rocky smirked,  
"I have a lifeguard license and none of the maneuvers require making-out."  
"It was the one where when someone drowns and you need lip-to-lip contact." Ty explained trying to remember the name.  
"The Heimlich maneuver? Yeah, no. Heimlich maneuver requires the drowning subject to lie flat on the floor, you pinch their nose and tilt their-"  
"A'ight we got it..." Ty began holding CeCe's hand underwater, "CeCe and I are kind of a thing at the moment." Rocky's smirk deepened,  
"I see,"  
"Now that we entrusted you...you have to trust us." CeCe said, Rocky knew what she was hinting at.  
"Alright...at Harmone I was with Deuce. He was having a hard time getting over his break-up with Dina so I invited him out..."  
"Did you guys kiss?" CeCe asked impatiently, Rocky blushed and ducked under the water. "Chicken..." CeCe whispered, Ty chuckled and went down to pick up Rocky.  
"Spill young lady." Rocky exhaled and Ty wrapped his arm around CeCe's waist.  
"Alright fine we kissed twice. And _only_ twice."  
"Atta girl." Ty teased, Rocky stuck out her tongue.  
"Well, this was a fun day!" CeCe said.  
"The best." Ty winked at CeCe,  
"I'm gonna go down the slide one more time." CeCe announced and went to the slide. There was no one in sigh so she jogged up the long staircase and readied herself at the top of the slide. She pushed herself down and she felt nervous going down. She twisted and turned and near the bottom she noticed something popping out of the water. She felt her foot hit something hard and she flew up and she landed head first into the water. She felt her body go cold and she couldn't swim, and her head felt like a bullet ricocheted off of it.

"CeCe!" She heard muffled cries. Next thing she heard was water swooshing noises, then something wrapped around her waist and the back of her knees. CeCe could tell she was on the floor and something over her chest and a slight pinching feeling on her nose, and then a pair of lips on hers. Not Ty's...someone else's. She felt the water spring up from her throat and she coughed it out.

"CeCe!" Ty exclaimed rubbing his thumb over her forehead. CeCe opened her eyes to see a guy a bit older than her who resembled a bit like Eli from Degrassi **(I only saw one episode and I remembered his name)**.  
"You alright?" He asked in a Scottish accent. She nodded and looked down and noticed his hands were still over her chest.

"Uh, your hands are on my property." She pointed out; he went pink and put his hands away slowly. CeCe sat up right where Rocky and Ty knelt before her.

"That lifeguard's cute!" Rocky whispered. "Not as cute as my Deuce of course, but pretty good." Ty scoffed,

"Cute? Please, _I've_ seen better."

"Yeah, like Deuce." Rocky said smiling.

"I know I've seen better." CeCe said standing up, Ty glared at her.

"Like who? Is it Stephen? The one all the girls think is cute?" Ty demanded jealousy bursting out of him.

"Like this guy I really like, you guys know him, he's tall brown short cute curly hair, good fashion sense, can dance." CeCe described looking at Ty with a smile forming on her lips. Ty pointed to himself,

"Ohhhhhh." He said and CeCe and Rocky chuckled. The lifeguard came back around,

"Hey I was actually just wondering if I could have your number." He wondered.

"Uh, actually-"

"Feisty I see, well here's my number." He slid a piece of paper on the hip side of her bikini bottom.

"Uh dude, you don't understand you see-"

"And who are you?" he asked interrupting his mid-sentence.

"Her boyfriend, Ty." The lifeguard smiled,  
"I see, well CeCe whenever you want some better quality, call me." Ty was getting ready to punch him, his hand was curled into a fist, but CeCe placed her hand on top. Ty relaxed and took her hand in his.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You won't be hearing from me anytime soon." CeCe dismissed him.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Ty asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Not enough." She pecked him.

"Ah, ah, ah...what did I say?" CeCe smiled and kissed him again, this time 4 seconds. "Not long enough." CeCe placed her hand over her mouth.

"Mm-mm." She smiled and cautiously jogged back to the pool.

"Not fair!" He cried at her.


End file.
